


Еще 8 лет

by Pthah



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pthah/pseuds/Pthah
Summary: Сцена после фильма, последствия драки Лукаса и Джо





	Еще 8 лет

Только когда Лукас скатился вниз по лестнице, прижимая руку к животу, Джо почувствовал, что натворил нечто нехорошее. Лукас просто встал и, не посмотрев на Джо, вышел через заднюю дверь. Лишь позже вечером, после вечеринки, Джо, вернувшись в пустую квартиру, понял, он сам разрушил то, что столько налаживал все эти годы.  
Как он мог забыть? Как он мог не заметить? В своей злости и разочаровании он не обратил внимания на панику и испуг в затем внезапно опустевших карих глазах Лукаса. Легкая эйфория от выпитого и пережитого за день испарилась. Упав в кресло, Джо обхватил голову руками: «Боже, что я наделал, что я наделал, что я наделал», - шептал он, захлебываясь в слезах. «Как я мог? Я ни чем не хуже его матери и этих приемных родителей. Он доверился тебе, идиот, он улыбался, он уже не просыпался посреди ночи в поту и слезах, он позволял тебе прикоснуться к нему, а ты так обманул его доверие». Джо хотелось рвать на себе волосы, хотелось биться головой об стену, пока мир не померкнет, освободив его от неподъемной ноши вины. Горько рассмеявшись своим мыслям, Джо возненавидел себя еще сильнее. «Конечно, жалеешь только себя, хочешь избавиться от страданий». Джо вскочил и начал метаться по комнате. «Я извинюсь, я упаду на колени и буду просить, умолять о прощении. Я сделаю все, чтобы вернуть этот свет в его глаза. Я даже… даже… отпущу его, если он захочет уйти», - Джо резко остановился посреди комнаты, напуганный таким поворотом своих мыслей. «Молись, чтобы он не захотел уйти, ибо ты умрешь без него!» И Джо ждал возвращения Лукаса, он пил кофе, мерил их квартирку шагами, смотрел фотографии и вспоминал. Как первый раз увидел его.

Flashback

Как первый раз увидел его. Худого и бледного, на улице, рядом с Empire Records.Ничего особенного, только было уже далеко за полночь. На скуле у тринадцатилетнего паренька красовался огромный синяк, почти коричневый в свете уличных фонарей. Одетый, несмотря на духоту, в черный разношенный свитер, он разглядывал рисунки на стенах. И что-то в этой сгорбленной беззащитной фигурке привлекло внимание Джо. «Кто это тебя так?» - просто взял и спросил он. Мальчик дернулся и с испугом уставился на него. Его еще никто так не боялся, с ужасом понял Джо. А большие, обрамленные густыми черными ресницами, глаза были необычайно тусклыми и пустыми. Джо решил, что этот парень был наркоманом. «С тобой все в порядке?» - поинтересовался он, прикидывая, стоит ли вызывать полицию. Парень ничего не ответил и шагнул в сторону. «Да не бойся ты так», - Джо было неприятно быть причиной паники этого подростка. «Как тебя зовут? Где ты живешь? Родители знают, где ты?» - Джо продолжал закидывать вопросами парня, медленно продвигаясь в его сторону. Тот так же медленно пятился, все больше и больше отдаваясь власти страха. «Парень, я не причиню тебе вреда», - уверил его Джо и протянул ему руку. Подросток вскрикнул и резко отпрянул назад. Запнувшись о бордюр, он рухнул спиной на асфальт, стукнувшись затылком о землю. Глухой стон привел изумленного Джо в чувство, и тот кинулся к пареньку. «Боже, с тобой все в порядке?» В ответ на него уставились затуманенные болью глаза. «Давай, вставай, я тебе помогу», - Джо попытался поднять парня, но стоило ему прикоснуться к нему, как тот окаменел. И даже перестал дышать. «Что ты делаешь?» - уже по-настоящему испугался Джо, - «Дыши!» Но парень просто смотрел на него и не двигался. «Черт!» - Джо бросился внутрь магазина и вызвал скорую помощь. Когда он вернулся, парень уже потерял сознание, но начал дышать. Опять сбегав внутрь, Джо вернулся с диванной подушкой, которую подложил бессознательному парню под голову, и покрывалом, которым укрыл его. Прикоснувшись к его руке, Джо с изумлением почувствовал, насколько он был холодными. Через несколько минут подъехала скорая. «Что случилось?» - спросил один парамедик, пока другой осматривал подростка. Джо вкратце рассказал о произошедшем. Мрачно кивнув, парамедик достала носилки, на которые и положили уже подключенного к сердечному монитору парня. С капельницей и кислородной маской он казался еще более юным и хрупким. Джо решил поехать с ним. Спросив у медиков, куда именно его отвезут, он закрыл магазин и отправился в больницу.   
Но когда он прибыл на место, его встретила полиция. Когда врачи начали осмотр, они обнаружили множество синяков и переломов разной давности. И сознание он потерял не только от удара головой. «Он истощен и переутомлен. Мне кажется, он не ел и не спал несколько дней», - как раз говорил доктор полицейскому, когда в приемный покой вошел Джо. «Хорошо, мы узнаем, кто он и что делал на улице в такой поздний час», - пообещал полицейский. «А вы кто?» - поинтересовался у Джо врач. «Я нашел его», - сообщил Джо, - «Я хотел узнать, как он». 

End of Flashback.

Джо нашел его первую фотографию. Все еще бледный и по-прежнему не вылезавший из свитеров, Лукас хмурился в камеру, не понимая, зачем Джо понадобилось тащить его в зоопарк и фотографировать его на фоне разных животных. Он все никак не мог поверить, что Джо хотел заботиться о нем, что Джо желал ему только добра. «Должно быть, он был прав, наверно, он чувствовал, что, однажды, я превращусь в одно из тех чудовищ, что преследовали его всю жизнь». Джо с тяжелым вздохом припомнил, как узнал его имя, как узнал его историю. В девять лет его забрали от матери, которая била и унижала мальчика, и отдали в приют. Но злой рок преследовал Лукаса. Первые приемные родители не захотели возиться с приемышем, писающим в постель и будящим весь дом посреди ночи воплями от кошмаров. Вторые приемные родители не стали возвращать Лукаса, они просто запирали его в подвале и опять же избивали. Он не раз сбегал от них, но его возвращали снова и снова. Пока он не потерял сознание на глазах у Джо, который вызвал скорую помощь. На то чтобы отсудить Лукаса у его приемных родителей ушло несколько месяцев, но Джо добился своего. И вот в тринадцать с половиной лет, Лукас переехал на квартиру Джо. Они, вернее Джо, праздновал этот день каждый год. Что думал по этому поводу Лукас, Джо так и не узнал. И хоть они прожили вместе почти восемь лет, Джо не всегда мог догадаться, что было на уме этого кудрявого паренька.   
Эти восемь лет были очень трудными, но Джо не жалел и минуты о принятом решении. Лукаса мучили кошмары, он мало говорил и всегда скрывал свои чувства. Но Джо не сдавался, и Лукас постепенно раскрывался ему и всему миру. Работа в Empire Records с бандой других подростков немало помогли ему. Запуганный худой мальчишка постепенно превращался в циничного, спокойного и уверенного в себе юношу, с цепким умом и поразительной проницательностью. Порой его «умные» комментарии вызвали у Джо желание заклеить ему рот пластырем, но в следующую секунду, заглянув в эти якобы невинные глазки, Джо мог только улыбнуться и подавить в себе желание прижать Лукаса к себе покрепче. Преодолеть страх перед прикосновением было труднее всего. И даже сейчас, Джо необходимо было четко обозначить свои намерения, прежде чем приблизиться и дотронуться. И все остальные знали об этом. Но надежда была. До тех пор, пока Джо не потерял контроль над собой и не ударил Лукаса. Просто его спокойная реакция, когда Джо хватал его за плечо, усыпила бдительность и позволила забыть. И вот вцепившись в его вечный свитер, отвесив пощечину и толкнув его на пол, отчего тот ударился лбом о барабаны и раскроил кожу, Джо вернулся на восемь лет назад, когда любое действие Лукаса приводило лишь к боли и страху.   
Ближе к утру, Джо уже не мог оставаться в квартире. Лукас пропал. Уехал куда-то на своем мотоцикле, без шлема, одинокий и подавленный. Уже мало соображая, Джо схватил ключи от машины и выскочил на улицу. Чтобы натолкнуться на невидимую стену при виде сидящего на тротуаре рядом с мотоциклом Лукаса. Тот сидел, подтянув ноги к груди, обхватив их руками и уткнувшись лбом в колени. Слезы навернулись на глаза Джо при виде острых лопаток, торчащих на спине сгорбившегося парня. «Все еще такой худой, все еще такой маленький и беззащитный», - с грустью подумал Джо медленно, как в первую ночь их знакомства, подходя к одинокой фигуре темнеющей в сером утреннем свете. «Лукас», - тихо позвал он своего приемного сына. Тот вздрогнул и вскинул голову. Усталые глаза настороженно смотрели на Джо. «Ничего, если я присяду рядом?» В ответ Лукас лишь дернул плечом, что означало «мне вообще – то все равно, но, в общем и целом, я не против». Сев на холодный асфальт Джо набрал побольше воздуха в легкие, чтобы начать извинятся, но Лукас прервал его: «Прости, что подвел, Джо», - выпалил он. «А?» - самое умное, что смог выжить из себя удивленный Джо. «Прости, что подвел тебя, ты заботился обо мне, ты… не обижал меня. Я понимаю, что заслужил… Ты имеешь полное право злиться на меня.. я…», - слезы душили Лукаса, мешая ему говорить, что дало возможность Джо собраться с мыслями. «Не надо… Я сам хорош, вел себя не хуже чем… ну… другие…», - судорожно сглотнув, он продолжил: «Я так испугался… я причинил тебе боль, а вместо того, чтобы обижаться, ты приходишь и просишь у меня прощения. Ты тоже имеешь право расстраиваться и злиться. Ты… ты имеешь полное право уйти и не возвращаться. Я не буду звонить в полицию, чтобы они вернули тебя… Я не буду удерживать тебя против твоей воли», - Джо сцепил пальцы и усилено разглядывал асфальт под ногами. «Говоришь, имею право обижаться?» - задумчиво проговорил Лукас, - «Могу уйти?». Последняя фраза подобно холодному душу окатила Джо. Развернувшись лицом к Лукасу, он скользнул на колени и, протянув руки к самому любимому в своей жизни человеку, Джо начал умолять: «Пожалуйста, ты мне как сын, ты единственный кто прожил со мной под одной крышей так долго и не возненавидел меня... вернее теперь и ты тоже ненавидишь меня, но прошу тебя, не уходи». Лукас, раскрыв рот, смотрел на приемного отца. «Джо… Ты умоляешь меня?» «Да, потому что я очень люблю тебя и не смогу больше быть одиноким» «Любишь? Правда?» Джо схватил холодные ладони Лукаса и потянул его к себе. «Правда. Очень люблю, прости, я больше не буду так поступать с тобой, очень люблю», - бормотал Джо прижимая уже открыто плачущего Лукаса к себе. Даже если на это уйдет еще восемь лет, он вернет свет в эти глаза.


End file.
